A photoresist composition for exposure with ArF, which has actively been studied, is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process. Such photoresist composition comprises a resin having an acid-labile group, a solvent and an acid generator comprising a salt.
US2008/166660A mentions a photoresist composition comprising the resin, a salt comprising triphenylsulfonium=4-oxoadamatane-1-yl-oxycarbonyl(difluoro) methansulfonate.